


Coming Home

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Boys In Love, Curses, Cute, Cute Reddie, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reddie, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, and cursing, but not a lot, clingy eddie, dancing at night, drunk, making out even, not so much plot, richie being a dumbass, so much fluiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Summer is ending and The Losers have only one year left before going to college. But they don't really care and try to make the most of it.orDrunk Eddie and Richie trying to get home after a party.





	Coming Home

               The town was mostly silent. It was two in the morning, the stars were shining brightly, almost as brightly as lamps on the streets. There could be some voices heard from time to time, giggly teenagers walking across the streets and drunk adults wandering around, loud laughter erupting from their throats. The night wasn’t particularly cold, it was the middle of august _and_ summer vacations after all, but some wind blew from time to time, making people hold onto their hats.

               There were two boys walking together through the middle of the street. They weren’t afraid of cars, it wasn’t common for vehicles to loiter around in the middle of the night. One of the boys was tall and lanky, his curly hair was unruly and wild, combed by the wind. His cheeks were pink and eyes unfocused, affected by alcohol that could be sensed from a few feet. He was wearing a bright smile while holding tightly onto the other boy’s hand. He was much smaller, a bit less bubbly and distracted but also slightly drunk. He was talking about something in a shushed tone, not wanting to wake anyone up.

               It wasn’t common for them to have a chance to stroll around the town holding hands and enjoying each other’s company without judgmental looks being thrown their way. He wanted to make the most of it, so he, not so smoothly, moved closer to his boyfriend and circled his waist with his arms.

-What’cha doin’ Eddie Spaghetti?- the taller boy murmured in a playful tone. He smiled even wider than before and put his hand behind Eddie’s head, making little circles with his thumb behind the other’s ear. His boyfriend purred like a cat and the boy could feel his heart clenching painfully. He though he could combust just from looking at this beautiful creature that was cuddling him in the middle of the street.

-Lovin’ ya, Rich- Eddie slurred. He was plenty drunk and Richie couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Eddie may have seemed like the responsible one but he was just the opposite. He just had more self-control and could act not drunk if wanted, the bastard. Richie envied him that ability, it could have saved him a gazillion times.

               Eddie glared at his boyfriend and huffed, but didn’t move. He was just too comfortable, even though their knees would bump from time to time while walking. He felt like he was embracing the most comfortable and warm pillow in the world, a big puppy maybe. 

               They had two weeks left to the beginning of their last year in high school and they were terrified. Neither could imagine what would happen after this year, what would university bring with it and if they would stay together. It wasn’t just about them but also about their best friends- Beverly, Mike, Stan, Bill and Ben. They would all be missed dearly by them. Nobody knew for sure where they wanted to study further but their ideas weren’t too close to one another.

               That’s why they had decided to make the most of it during these last days of summer. They had gotten together on Mike’s farm, made a bonfire and drank a lot of beer, vodka, even some wine Bill had found in his parent’s hiding place. It was fun, they danced and laughed and told each other stories- just like it was when they were younger.

               They got pissed and didn’t feel like moving from their spots on the freshly mowed lawn. But Eddie’s mom had been calling him the whole time so he finally decided to go home. He was angry with her but this was something for another day. Of course Richie, the best boyfriend in the world, insisted on walking Eddie home.

               And that’s how they had found themselves near Eddie’s house with breathes stinking of cheap alcohol and shushing each other’s laughs. Their eyes were shining with humor and love, lips pink and wet from kissing and palms sweaty. At some point Richie had given Eddie his jacket, not because it was cold but he just loved the sight of the smaller one in his baggy clothes. It brought a smile on his face- so Eddie complied without a fuss.

               They were walking in silence, their fingers loosely intertwined, eyes blinking lazily and cheeks red from the blowing wind. They were almost at Eddie’s when Richie suddenly stopped and pulled at his boyfriend’s arm. He was smiling almost wildly.

-Wait, I’ve always wanted to do it- he said and started rummaging through his pockets. Eddie was confused, he didn’t know what to do with himself so he just stomped from one foot on the other and tipped his head to the side. He was observing Richie with a hazed gaze until he finally found his phone and smiled even wider than before.- Just a second, baby- he murmured and pressed a swift kiss to Eddie’s forehead at what the boy smiled softly and nodded in response. He felt a strong urge to be close to Richie so, without a filter that could stop him from being clingy, he moved closer and enveloped Richie in a tight hug, pulling a soft “umpf” noise from him. The boy laughed but didn’t stop searching for something on his phone. It had a few cracks here and there because Richard Tozier was a really clumsy boy but if worked just fine, even though Eddie insisted on taking it to the repairing place.

-You could have a brand new glass for just few dollars Rich, it would look nicer and maybe you would treat it better, clumsy-ass- he said once when they were laying in Richie’s living room and watching something on tv.

-What for though? It would be like throwing money to trash, you know god damn well it would end up looking just the same- Richie replied with a stupid grin on his face, all of his teeth showing and Eddie only huffed in annoyance.

               It was one of the many things that were differencing them. Eddie was a tidy, responsible man with a clean wardrobe, phone that had two years but looked brand new and his nails always nicely done. He had a collection of ironed shirts and nice t-shirt hanging in his closed, all the books laying on their place where they were labeled and a small backpack that always had everything essential for a day out placed next to the door. He was organized and polished, had a whole skin care routine for night and day planned out and various creams laying around his bathroom that made his skin soft and pretty. He was a walking-talking perfection. A fierce one though. He could argue about something very unimportant for a few days (it had happened once when Richie said that his shirt was blue, but it fact it was navy- don’t blame him, he had a rough day and Richie could be a real pain in the ass).

               Then there was Richie- his room was a mess, clothes were hanging on his armchair, completely neglecting existence of a wardrobe, packs of opened cigarettes had their place under pillows and you could always find some empty cans of coke laying on the floor. Richie didn’t even own a comb so his hair was always unruly, wild and sometimes greasy when he didn’t feel like washing it. Don’t get me wrong, he wasn’t a gross person, he was just sometimes too lazy to even get up. He had an awful collection of stupid shirts with floral prints and even worse one of band t-shirts with holes here and there. He wan annoying and could win a gold medal in making Eddie lose his shit but he also knew the best how to calm him.

               They were different and often argued but at the same time they couldn’t imagine life without the other one. They were made to be, soulmates even.

-Finally- Richie said when he found what he was looking for and clicked one last time on the cracked screen. Music started playing from the speaker and Eddie looked up like he was hit with a lightning. It was his favorite song and he couldn’t help but grin when Richie took a step back from his embrace, crunched over a bit and extended his hand in an inviting gesture. Eddie giggled and put his palm on Richie’s.

               The song was playing faster and faster, coming to the chorus and they were dancing happily in the middle of the pavement. Richie put his other hand on Eddie’s back and dipped him a bit, careful not to trip them over. Eddie laughed loudly and let himself loose, dancing like a madman.

-Honey, I love you; that's all she wrote- Richie sang to Eddie’s ear making the other giggle because it tickled his neck but answered nevertheless.

\- Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind, girl, like a drug.

               When the song ended they stayed close for a while. Richie reached for Eddie’s face and put a loose curl behind his ear before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He replied eagerly while standing on his tippy toes and threw his arms around Richie’s neck. They kissed for a while, tongues dancing just like they did before and small smiles interrupting.

-Richie….Rich- Eddie tried to speak but Richie wouldn’t let him, prepping butterfly kissed onto his face. The smaller boy scrunched his nose and put pressure on Richie’s chest to stop him.- I have to be home soon ‘Chee.

-Yeah, okay- Richie rested his forehead on the other one’s and breathed heavily for a moment. He gripped Eddie’s hips tightly and then let them go.- Let’s go- he murmured and took Eddie’s hand.

               They finally got to Kaspbrak’s house and alcohol swimming though their veins was almost gone by then. All the lights were out so Mrs. Kaspbrak was thankfully asleep. At the begging of summer holidays she would stay up until Eddie got home and then lecture him for being out for so long but then Eddie brought Richie with him and she witnessed some drunk kissing and she was so shocked she didn’t talk to him for a whole week. Eddie felt embarrassed and awful while Richie just laughed it off but the smaller one wouldn’t let him inside until his mother declared that she wouldn’t wait up for him anymore.

-Come inside?- Eddie asked when they were standing in front of the door. Richie, who was playing with his boyfriend’s hair, only nodded and moved to let Eddie open the door. They got inside, took off their shoes and proceeded to quietly make their way to Eddie’s bedroom.- Be quiet you fucking idiot- Eddie hissed when Richie stumbled a little and hit into one of the pictures hanging on wall. Richie only shrugged and send Eddie a kiss.

               They got inside the room and Eddie, as silently as he could, closed the door behind them. He them smiled at Richie and pressed a quick peck to his cheek.

-I love you- he said, only because he felt like it. Richie watched him as he started rummaging through his drawers to find some pajamas. A wave of affection washed through his whole body and when Eddie handed him a t-shirt he head previously stolen Richie stepped closer and pulled him into yet another bruising kiss. Eddie squealed in surprise but reciprocated the kiss right away. He tangled his hands into Richie’s hair what made him hum in pleasure.- ‘m tired- Eddie interrupted. Richie only sighed but nodded in understanding and let the boy go.

               They quickly got changed and got to bed facing each other. Eddie curled up into Richie’s chest and got a hold of his t-shirt to ground himself. Richie put his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him even closer, while burying his face inside Eddie’s hair.

-Goodnight Price Charming- said Richie and Eddie smiled tiredly.

-Goodnight Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave some love!!
> 
> (you can follow me on tumblr too, it's richieshawaiianshirts)
> 
> XOXO


End file.
